A Night on the Ring
by dEsTiNeD-2-fAlL
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy play seven minutes in heaven. Set post-season 4. AU where Clarke made it back in time to the rocket. One-shot. (I was intending to do another chapter in an alternate scenario, during s1-unity day but just haven't had the time, but maybe one day)


**Hey guys. So, this is my first attempt at writing a fan-fic since I was about 14. I'm now 22 and (hopefully) a lot better at writing...but I'll leave that for you guys to decide.**

 **I had a basic idea for a one-shot where Clarke and Bellamy play spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven but I couldn't decide which scenario to set it in so I posted the idea on tumblr and most people said to do both so...that's exactly what I'm going to do.**

 **I originally intended to write the one set during season one first but for some reason wrote the post-season 4 one first.**

 **It's set during an alternate post-season 4 where Clarke managed to make it back to the lab on time and is now in space with the rest of them.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this. It's far from my best piece of work but it feels good writing for the fun of it rather than writing for deadlines. It's been a while since I've done that and I forgot how much I missed it.**

 **Hope you enjoy! All feedback is welcome, positive or negative.**

* * *

 **A Night On The Ring**

Bellamy stands overlooking a heavily radiated Earth. The orange light beams onto his sweaty, stubbly face as he picks up a bottle of moonshine and begins fiddling with the label. He lets out a forlorn sigh, un-screws the lid and chugs it down, spitting most of it out as it hits the back of his throat.

His coughing drowns out the footsteps coming towards him - _her_ footsteps.

"Hey, don't waste it! We're stuck here for 5 years, remember?"

He's bent over slightly, still trying to catch his breath as he whips his head around, "Clarke..."

She's now standing next to him, smirking at his inability to down the alcohol. "There was me thinking you could handle your moonshine."

Bellamy wipes his mouth and smiles at the blonde girl standing next time. She's still wearing her hair in a braid, but loose stands have fallen out of it and now dangle infront of her face.

 _She looks cute,_ he thinks, but shakes the thought from his head. He can't think about her like that. They're just friends. Good friends. Best friends. It's too much of a risk. But Bellamy knows there's no point telling himself that. No matter what he does, he can't stop. He's had thoughts like this before - but much worse, much less innocent and he can never shake them off.

Clarke extends her hand out and Bellamy passes her the bottle. He watches her intently as she takes a sip. She winces slightly and clears her throat trying to cover up a cough which causes Bellamy to chuckle.

"You were saying..."

"Shut up." Clarke bumps shoulders with him playfully as she hands him back the bottle. He screws the lid back on and places it back down. The two of them stand in silence for a while, watching the Earth sizzle below them.

Clarke links arms with Bellamy and slowly rests her head on his shoulder. He flinches slightly at the unexpected touch but soon relaxes.

"I'm glad you're here, Clarke." Bellamy whispers.

She sighs, nuzzling further into his neck, "Me too, Bellamy. Me too."

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

The eight of them are sat in silence, twiddling their thumbs, tapping their feet, spinning around on their chairs. The silence is agonising and Murphy has had enough.

He springs up from his chair suddenly, startling the rest of them. "I can't take this anymore! We're stuck on this stupid fucking ring, with limited space and nothing to do, no moonshine because you two - " he points at Bellamy and Clarke, "- drank it all on the first day. God, even sex is getting boring!"

Emori kicks him in the shin causing him to mutter a quick 'I'm sorry' before continuing his rant. "Someone needs to come up with something to do because this is driving me insane!"

"Like what?" Monty chimes in.

"ANYTHING!" He screams, kicking a cupboard to the side of him with enough force to make the door fall off it's hinges.

"Murphy - " Bellamy runs over to him and attempts to calm him down. Murphy shrugs him off and bends down towards the cupboard. He moves the unhinged door out of the way and discovers bottles upon bottles of moonshine glistening back at him.

He chucks a bottle to Bellamy. Clarke skips over to him along with the rest of them.

"Moonshine..." Clarke gasps.

Murphy smirks, "Well, who's ready to party?".

* * *

An hour or so has passed and the music from the stereo is blaring - everyone is pretty pissed. Echo is standing on her own, wobbling slightly, but enjoying the music - this is all new to her, but she is settling in well. Murphy is dancing with Emori who is stumbling all over the place. Raven, Monty and Harper are chatting in the corner of the room whilst Clarke jumps up and down next to Bellamy - who is arguably the most sober - whipping her hair back and forth, hitting him in the face.

She is laughing - a lot. She falls into Bellamy who catches her and helps her stand up straight. He wipes a tear from a cheek, before clearing his throat and looking away shyly.

Raven notices and taps Harper on the shoulder. "Look at those two." She whispers.

"Ugggh he's so in love with her!" Harper smiles.

"What? Bellamy...with Clarke?" Monty's confused.

"Duh!" Raven and Harper say in unison.

"Hmmm...do you think she loves him back?" Monty asks. He's curious. He's always noticed that they have a strong connection but he's never really paid much attention to it. Now, however, looking at the two of them laughing and dancing together, he can see it too; the way Bellamy looks at her. It's like he's looking straight into her soul.

"I think she does...she just hasn't realised it yet." Harper says.

"Well then...how about we speed things up a little bit." Raven shakes an empty bottle in her hand and wiggles her eyebrows. Harper and Monty glance at each other, both equally confused.

"Who's up for a game of spin the bottle?" Raven shouts.

"Spin the what?" Echo chimes in. Everyone turns to face Raven.

"Spin the bottle. Everyone sits in a circle and takes turns spinning the bottle. When the bottle stops spinning, the person it lands on has to kiss the person who spun it. Pretty simple actually."

Echo shrugs. "Hmm, interesting." She glances at Bellamy. "Count me in."

"Great. Come on, anyone else. Clarke? Bellamy?"

Bellamy looks at Clarke then back to Raven, "Raven, I think you're forgetting that half the people in this room are in relationships..."

"So?"

"So, they're not going to want to kiss other people."

"I'm cool with it." Harper says.

"What?" Monty gasps. Harper nudges him in the ribs. "Oh right, yeah. Same. Cool." He strokes his ribs and winces slightly.

"Well, there's nothing else to do. Count us in." Emori shouts.

"Emori? Seriously?" Murphy groans.

"What? It's just a bit of harmless fun. It's only kissing right? Besides, I thought you said you were bored of me."

"I didn't say that... and that's not what I meant -"

"We're playing. Come on. Not like we've got anything better to do." She takes his hand and he sighs, defeated.

"Fine. But don't be getting jealous...it's just harmless fun, right?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Okay, well that just leaves Clarke and Bellamy. You guys in?" Raven asks them but her tone of voice makes it sound more like a demand.

Clarke smiles, shrugging, "Okay. I'm in. Bellamy?"

He flings his head back and rubs his hands over his face. "Ugh, fine."

They all arrange themselves in a circle and sit on the floor. Bellamy and Clarke sit opposite from each other and Raven sits next to Harper, so she can whisper to her throughout the game.

"Who wants to get this shit started?" Raven shouts.

There is a brief silence. Nobody really wants to go first - after all, Raven only suggested this game to try and make Bellamy and Clarke kiss.

Surprisingly, Echo is the one to volunteer. "Fuck it. I'll go. So what do I do just..."

"Spin. The. Bottle. It's not that hard. It's in the god-damn title!" Murphy sighs.

Echo shoots daggers at him as Raven shows her how to spin it. She takes hold of the bottle and flips it. The bottle whizzes around in circles and everyone watches it intensely. It slows down to a stop landing on Bellamy.

Raven leans into Harper, "Dammit."

Bellamy doesn't move at first - he doesn't want to. Echo's not the one he wants to kiss. He doesn't want to kiss anyone in this circle ... except Clarke. But he can't just sit there. Everyone is waiting for him so they can carry on playing the game.

 _Why did he agree to this_ , he thinks. But he knows why. He agreed to play on the slight chance that he might get to kiss Clarke. It's the only chance he might ever get. But Echo? The girl who 'murdered' his sister. The girl who betrayed him in Mount Weather. This was far from what he wanted.

"Come on, Blake. The bottle landed on you. Move it."

Bellamy clears his throat and shyly walks over to Echo. Harper scooches over so that he can sit down next to her.

Clarke stares at the two of them. She's hoping Bellamy won't do it. But why? She doesn't know. Bellamy looks at Clarke for a moment. She fakes a smile but Bellamy doesn't know that. To him it looks like she is cheering him on.

Turning to face Echo he clears his throat again. He's nervous. But not because he has to kiss her - he's nervous because everyone is watching him - s _he's watching him._

"You gonna kiss me or what?" Echo smirks.

Bellamy rolls his eyes and sighs as he leans in. He doesn't plan on making it a long kiss, just a quick peck but Echo seems to have other plans. As he tries to pull away she pulls his head back to her and tugs at his hair. She's enjoying it.

Clarke looks away, picks up her cup and downs some of her drink. Raven notices and nudges Harper. "She's jealous. She's into him too." They share a smile just as Bellamy manages to pull himself away from Echo.

Echo looks pleased with herself as she wipes her mouth. Bellamy readjusts his shirt as he heads back to where he was sat. He looks at Clarke to see her reaction but he can't tell what she's thinking. She raises her cup to him, smiling. _She doesn't care,_ he thinks, _why would she?._

"Okay, next up...Murphy!" Raven says.

* * *

A few rounds have passed. So far, Murphy has kissed Monty which was hilarious for everyone but them, Harper has kissed Emori, Monty has kissed Clarke, Echo has kissed Raven and Murphy has kissed Bellamy.

All were relatively short kisses that none of them really wanted to do, although Emori did tease Murphy about looking 'super into' the kiss with Bellamy.

The next round is Ravens turn and the moment the bottle lands on Clarke, Bellamy tenses up. The girl he loves and the girl he'd shagged not too long ago were about to kiss. He's always found Raven attractive and words can't even describe how attracted he is to Clarke. The thought of them kissing infront of him - well, it turns him on so much that he has to put his hands in his lap to conceal the bulge that is forming. He doesn't want to be perverted but he can't help himself.

Their kiss is the longest and every second of it is torture for Bellamy because he can feel himself growing harder and harder the longer it goes on. A drop of sweat drips down his face as he squirms in his seat and as Raven pulls away from Clarke, this doesn't go unnoticed by her.

Clarke tries to catch her breath and the whole room, minus Bellamy, claps.

"That...was so hot!" Murphy cheers. Emori hits him. "What? It was."

Raven smiles slyly, glancing at Bellamy. She can tell how flustered he is. "Hmmm, who wants to shake things up a little bit?"

Everyone nods and cheers except Bellamy who is still struggling to conceal his erection.

"Same game...but instead of kissing out here, we do seven minutes in heaven."

"What's that?" Emori asks.

"The two people have to go into the next room...which is, very, very small by the way - " she winks, "- and they can do whatever they want for seven minutes. Kiss, mess around, talk. Whatever. But they have to stay in there for the entire time."

"Come on, Raven. That's taking it too far now. Like I said, half of you guys are in relationships. Kissing is one thing but fooling around with someone you're not with...?" Bellamy says. He doesn't want to be a kill joy but with how turned on he is right now, he can't handle being locked in a room with anyone, especially not Clarke. He knows he won't be able to control himself.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. That's up to you, Bellamy." Raven argues back. "Who's in?"

Everyone agrees, forcing Bellamy to submit too.

"Bellamy, you're up." Raven says.

"What? No, it's not my turn."

"New game. You're first."

"For fuck sake, fine." Keeping one hand on his lap, he takes the other hand and spins the bottle. Time slows down as the bottle passes the gawking faces. Bellamy's heart stops along with the bottle. Clarke. The bottle has landed on Clarke.

 _Is this really happening?_ He thinks. He's sure he see's Raven and Harper cheer. He looks over to Clarke - she looks nervous, or is he just imagining things. He wants to kiss her, he wants to make love to her, he wants to be with her more than anything but he knows it'll never happen.

But this...this is his one chance to be locked in a room with her. This is probably the only chance he'll ever have of kissing her. He could blame it on the alcohol if she pulls away...or blame it on the game. He wants to do this. But does she?

"Clarke...we don't have to if - "

Clarke shoots up off the floor. She stumbles slightly, still drunk. Bellamy steadies her. She grabs his hand.

"Clarke..."

"Come on."

He lets her drag him into the next room. Raven shuts the door behind them and locks it.

"So, seven minutes starting from now?" Emori asks.

"They're gonna need a whole lot longer than seven minutes. Now, who's up for a game of never have I ever?" Raven smiles.

* * *

Raven was right. The room is very, very small. It appears to have been used for storage judging by the endless shelves - although with how empty it looks, you wouldn't think it.

Clarke and Bellamy stand face-to-face, basically breathing down each others throats.

"So...you and Echo..." Clarke trails off. The room is dark, save for a tiny lamp on one of the shelves. It shines onto Clarkes eyes making them glisten and making Bellamy unable to look away from her.

She captivates him and she doesn't even realise it.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Bellamy isn't listening to her. He's getting lost in his thoughts; in her eyes.

"Bellamy? Hello?"

"Hmmm?"

"Echo...you. You know, looked like you enjoyed kissing her."

"Clarke, I didn't. I really didn't."

"Mmmhmm. Looked like it."

"You looked like you enjoyed kissing Raven."

"It's Raven. Of course I did."

Bellamy shrugs. He can't argue with that. There is silence between them for a minute.

 _Just kiss her, Bellamy. Do it._

He can't do it.

Clarke moves away from him into the only other space of the room. "Couldn't really do much in here even if we wanted to."

 _Is she suggesting that she would do something?_ He thinks.

"Why are you so silent?"

"I'm - "

Clarke gets close to him again, her breasts are touching his chest and he can feel his stomach churning. They've never been this close before. They've never shared such a small space before.

"H-how m-much time do you think we have left?" He stammers.

"Something tells me Raven's not gonna open this door anytime soon."

Silence.

"So...what do you want to do?" Clarke whispers. They are practically nose to nose.

"Hmm?"

"To me. What do you want to do to me?" She taps his chest playfully as she speaks.

"Clarke...we don't have to do anything. It's just a stupid game."

"But what if I want to?"

Bellamy blinks - a lot! He can't quite believe what he's hearing. He pinches himself slightly, thinking he's in a dream and that he's going to wake up pretty soon covered in his own sticky mess.

"Come on, Bellamy. Whatever the hell we want, right?"

Bellamy wants to. Oh, he wants to. But what does this mean to her? Is she still playing the game? Is this just a bit of harmless fun, or is it more than that?

"You're drunk, Clarke. It's not right."

"You choose now to use your head over your heart?"

"No, I'm choosing my heart over my dick."

Clarke scoffs. She's not backing down. She stares at him in silence for a while, not breaking eye contact for one second. Bellamy's breathing gets heavier and he can feel his cock getting harder as Clarke pushes herself up against it.

"Clarke..."

He places his forehead on her forehead, they're lips are almost touching.

"Whatever the hell you want, Bellamy." She whispers, her breath shaking slightly. He's not the only one turned on.

Bellamy can't take it anymore. He grabs Clarke's face with his hands and slams his lips to hers. He's so hungry for her, he's been waiting for this moment for such a long time, he can't control himself. She bites his lower lip and they're tongues collide and twist around each other. He pulls away for a moment and smiles.

"Brave Princess."

She laughs as she pulls him back to her, hungry for more. He moves one hand to her waist and the other to her bum, squeezing it tightly. A groan escapes from him as she moves her hand down to his crotch, feeling his hard bulge through his jeans.

He moves away from her lips, kissing and biting her neck, sucking at the skin and nibbling at her ears. She gasps loudly. She wants more. She needs more. He unbuttons her shirt and cups her boobs before moving his hand to her back and unclipping her bra. Every touch sends shivers through her body. It shocks her how much she needs him right now, how much she wants his dick to be inside of her. She chucks her shirt and bra to the floor and lifts up his shirt and removes it, causing his messy curls to fall infront of his face.

They stop for a moment as Clarke admires his body. She places her hands on his chest, he stares at her longingly, but not at her bare chest. He stares at her face. _She's so beautiful._ He's desperate for more but wants to take his time. He wants to savour every moment of this because he doesn't expect it to happen ever again.

She runs her hands down his abs and finds the button to his jeans. Biting her lip, she slowly undoes them and slips her hand down onto his underwear. She wants to tease him. She wants him begging for more. He groans as she rubs him up and down. Pre-cum seeps through his underwear.

He removes his jeans as she removes her shorts. They are both now standing in only their underwear - minus a bra.

Bellamy takes a second to admire Clarke's body before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him. Her nipples are erect and brush against his abs. He kisses her again, but slowly this time. He holds one hand around her waist, squeezing her and digging his nails into her skin. He lets the other hand slowly find her inner thigh and teases her by tracing his fingers up and down it. She shudders and moans.

"Bellamy..."

"Patience, princess." Although, he's not quite sure if he can be patient himself.

His hand slowly makes it's way back up the inner thigh and falls onto her lacy underwear. He rubs his fingers over her clitoris which results in another moan escaping her lips.

"These need to come off." He whispers into her ear.

She agrees and quickly shimmies out of them. She is now fully naked and Bellamy's heart flutters. He's pretty sure he's never felt this way during sex before. He doesn't just love her. He's in love with her.

"Mine are off. Your turn."

Bellamy goes to take his underwear off but Clarke stops him. "Allow me."

He smirks. This is the best night of his life.

She tugs at his underwear and allows them to drop. His penis pops out and startles her.

"Fuck me!"

"All in due time, princess."

"It's fucking huge!"

Bellamy laughs. He always gets that reaction but coming from Clarke, he feels quite proud of himself.

Clarke stands back up slowly, grazing her breasts over his cock as she does. They're face to face again, breathing heavily. They are both ready. They are soooo ready.

Bellamy kisses her, squeezing her bum as she finds his cock with her hands and fiddles with the tip. Bellamy flinches at the touch. He's so horny. He wants her so bad.

Clarke breaks away from the kiss and slowly moves back down his body, kissing his chest. She stops just below his belly button and sends her warm breath down onto his penis. He runs his hands through her hair. The anticipation is killing him.

She kisses his shaft and grabs onto his bum with one hand. She uses her free hand to stroke his penis. She looks up to him and he is looking down at her. She opens her mouth and hovers over it for a moment before taking him in. He groans loudly - if the others are still in the next room, they can definitely hear him.

She sucks and licks similtaneously, coming up for air occasionally. She grabs his balls which makes him jump -

"Don't, Clarke. I'll cum. I can't cum yet. Don't." He pulls her up and pushes her against one of the shelves. He grabs her waist and lifts her up so that she is sitting on one of them. He spreads her legs open and stares at her wet vagina. He licks his two fingers and slowly pushes them into her opening - in and out, slowly at first, but then faster. She mumbles incoherently as he uses his thumb to rub her clit.

She can't handle it anymore.

"Bellamy, fuck me, now. Please!"

"You sure, princess?"

"Now!"

He removes his fingers. Clarke is panting loudly. He takes his penis in his hands and lubricates it with his pre-cum before moving it towards her entrance.

"You ready?"

"Yes. Fuck me."

He slowly slips it inside trying not to hurt her. He knows Clarke hasn't been with a guy for a while and he can guarantee Finn was never as big as him.

They both groan in unison as it finally fills her. Clarke wraps her legs around Bellamy's waist and brings her arms around his neck. He holds on to her hips and slowly begins fucking her, picking up the pace as she loosens up.

Bellamy kisses her neck and she moves her hands down his back, digging her nails into him. They're closer than two people can be. They're sharing each others sweat and are panting loudly. Clarke sucks at his shoulder and the pace gets faster and faster until eventually he spills into her and she climaxes. Her legs are shaking and she leans her head on his shoulder, hugging him, his dick still inside her.

They stay like that for a moment - just enjoying being close to one another. Bellamy eventually removes himself from her and Clarke jumps down from the shelf and onto the floor.

"Wow. Definitely been longer than seven minutes" Clarke laughs.

"I know." Bellamy replies.

"How long do you think they'll keep us locked in here?"

Bellamy sighs. He doesn't know why but hearing Clarke say that hurts him. It makes him think that it didn't mean anything to her. Did it? Was she just playing the game?

"Knowing Raven, probably all night."

Clarke notices something is wrong. They're both still naked but neither of them seem to notice...or care.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Mmmhmm. Look, there's a blanket on that shelf. If we're gonna be in here all night, might as well get comfy, right?"

Clarke smiles. She knows he's not fine. What she doesn't know is why.

Bellamy grabs the blanket and opens it up. Clarke lies down and Bellamy joins her, placing the blanket over the both of them.

"It's a bit cold." Clarke says, hinting at Bellamy to cuddle her.

"Clarke..."

Clarke turns to face him. He turns over to face her too.

"What was this to you? ... Actually, no, nevermind. Can I tell you what this was to me?"

Clarke sits up, she's confused and anxious to hear what he has to say.

"Clarke, this wasn't just sex to me. This was - "

"Bellamy.."

"No, Clarke. I need to say this." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "Remember that day on the beach when we parted ways and I didn't know if I was every going to see you again?"

"Yeah..."

"Remember, I was going to tell you something and then Roan interupted?" She nods. He sighs. He can't believe he's actually about to do this. He's about to tell Clarke Griffin that he's in love with her. "Do you wanna know what I was going to say?"

Clarke can't bring herself to speak. She's scared. She's not sure she wants to hear it because when she does hear it, everything will change.

She nods anyway.

"I love you, Clarke. I've always loved you. Well, maybe not always but...for a long time."

Clarke smiles but a tear falls down her cheek. Bellamy sits up and gently pulls her head to face him, placing a hand on her cheek and wiping away her tears.

"I needed to tell you that Clarke. And I should have told you that then. It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same. You almost died. You almost didn't make it back. I almost lost you without telling you how I felt."

"Bellamy, I'm alive. I'm here." she takes her hand and places it on his cheek. His eyes fill up with tears too.

"I know, Clarke. I know. But you almost weren't. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. I don't expect anything. I never have. But you need to know. You need to know how much I love you...and I need to know, what did this mean to you?"

Clarke kisses him softly but he pulls away.

"That's not an answer, Clarke."

Sobbing, Clarke finally speaks up. "I'm scared, Bellamy. Every time I love someone, they die. Finn, Lexa...and now, you. I do love you, Bellamy, I really do. More than anything. More than I've ever loved anyone and I know you love me. I think I've always known. But I can't lose you Bellamy. I'm scared."

Bellamy pulls Clarke in for a hug. He never expected her to say she loves him back. He always thought her heart belonged to Lexa. He never ever thought his feelings would be reciprocated. Yet, here she is, confessing that she loves him more than anyone. Now, he's scared.

He pulls away from the hug and kisses her on the forehead. "You're not the only one that's scared, princess. I'm terrified. But I love you, Clarke and love is meant to be scary."

Clarke smiles, "I love you too, Bellamy."

They kiss once more and slowly lie back down. Bellamy spoons Clarke tightly and kisses her neck. They sit in silence for a while.

"So, now what?" Clarke asks.

"Now, we survive." Bellamy replies.

"I don't want to just survive anymore, Bellamy. I want to live.".

"Fine. Now...we live. Together."

"Together.

* * *

 **Well, that's it guys. I really hope you enjoyed it. This was my first time writing a sex scene in detail so I'm hoping it wasn't too cringe-worthy.**

 **Please let me know what you think and if anyone wants to take this spin-the-bottle idea and make their own Bellarke fic with it, you're more than welcome and I'd love to read it.**

 **My second scenario for this idea, which will be set during season 1, episode 9 - unity day, will be posted within the next week. I won't be uploading it as a separate story, it'll be posted as a chapter 2 for this one. I definitely want the next scenario to be more angsty as that's what season 1 Bellarke were like. I'm looking forward to writing it.**

 **Also, I wasn't originally going to make this so explicit, it just kind of happened. I know some people prefer fics that don't go into detail as much so if you'd like the next scenario to include less descriptive sex scenes or possibly no sex scenes at all, let me know.**

 **Tumblr URL: starthatsjustasatellite. tumblr .com - minus the spaces. (I have had this tumblr for a long time but have only just started using it as a fandom-related blog so it's a bit bare atm. I will be adding more to it).**


End file.
